


Runaway Ranboo

by coolninjasharphegg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antartic anarchist commune, Philza adopts kids like pokemon, Ranboo has a panic attack, Ranboo is an enderman, Ranboo is technically a traitor, Ranboo my beloved, Ranboo teaches end language, and therefore knows end language, edward is here too, ranboo can speak end language, the butcher army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninjasharphegg/pseuds/coolninjasharphegg
Summary: Ranboo gets found out as a traitor by the Butcher Army, and turns to Philza and Technoblade to help him out.This is technically a revamp of an earlier fic i made, where it just followed the same concept except this time i do it better!! go read that one if you really want it's like 3 chapters long
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

They were speaking. They were speaking, but Ranboo couldn't hear them. He was in the corner of the room, trying to make himself as small as possible while two figures yelled at him. The green man was shorter, but had a larger figure, with terrifying wings spread out, taking up almost half the room. The pink man was more red than pink, and reeked of blood. Even so, neither of them had tried to hurt him yet. Ranboo had broken into their house, seeking shelter from the raging blizzard outside. He faintly remembered knowing the people who lived here, but was in too much of a panic now to even try and remember. All he knew is that he was being spoken to, and he couldn't understand any of it. He was trying to talk back, but everytime sound left his mouth, he was left with very confused faces. the green man seemed to know what he was saying, but Ranboo still couldn't understand him when he tried to respond. The pink man reached out his hands to Ranboo, and that's when he started to panic even more. Ranboo was scared of what would happen if the pink man got his hands on him, probably being killed for breaking in. The man made a move to grab his wrist and Ranboo attacked. He slashed at the mans hand, drawing blood using his sharp claws. That was a mistake. The smell of blood from the pink man increased, but it wasn't the smell of his blood. It was the blood of countless others, bringing with it fear and bloodlust. Ranboo screamed in fear, and looked into the pink mans eyes. His eyes were red, red and angry. He stared into them until he was interrupted by the green mans wings, which blocked his view. He looked to the green man, who smiled at him. Ranboo knew this was an attempt to calm him down, but he couldn't stop panicking. His breath quickened as he saw the green mans mouth moving, trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand. He looked away, not bearing to try and listen anymore, and made eye contact with a figure he had not yet noticed. This...man had deep purple eyes. Ranboo felt safer looking at these eyes than the others. The 'man' seemed to sigh, and Ranboo saw his mouth begin to move.   
"Little one, what's wrong?" He was asked by the voice. Ranboo tried to respond, but all he could get out were just garbles of jumbled up end language.   
"Come here, you need to calm down." Ranboo noticed that the other two figures in the room had stopped moving about, and were calmer. The tension was still very high, so Ranboo moved with caution towards the purple eyed person. As soon as he was in arms reach, he was grabbed, but instead of being hurt, he was comforted by a hug. He calmed down pretty quickly, finally feeling safe, and passing out in the arms of the enderman.

Ranboo woke up to the smell of chicken soup. He sat up and looked around, surprised by his current location. He didn't remember much from last night, specifically how he got here. He took a minute to take in his surroundings, and realized he was in Technoblades cabin. He didn't remember why he was here, but before he could pull out his memory book to check, he heard someone enter the room. He looked up to see Philza walking in. Phil looked over to the kid and smiled warmly, almost relived for some reason Ranboo didn't know.   
"Ah, you're awake! You can understand me, right?" Phil asked him.  
"..Understand you? Yea, of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Ranboo asked.  
"You must not remember last night then. Me and Techno came home to see you shivering in the middle of the room, and we tried to talk to you, but you didn't seem to be able to understand us. Pretty sure you were speaking in the End language, but I can only understand that, not speak it. In fact, Edward had to calm you down, as he was the only one you seemed to understand." Phil explained to him.  
"...oh. S-Sorry.-" Phil interrupted him. "Eh, don't worry about it mate. You're ok now, and that's what matters. Come downstairs when your ready, I got some soup made." Phil said as he left for downstairs. Ranboo watched as he left, and as soon as he was out of sight, pulled out his memory book. Flipping to his most recent page, he read what he had written the day before. "Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy found out I technically betrayed them. They were not happy. Got out before I could be attacked, but now I have no home. Pets are safe, Niki took them in, but I am not safe. Philza will help, hopefully. Going to Technoblades house and hoping I am not killed on sight" Ranboo closed his book and thanked the gods the he wrote basically everything he did down. He slid off the bed he was on, and made his way downstairs. There sat Philza and Technoblade, and they had an open seat for Ranboo. Ranboo waved at them, smiling even though he was still slightly scared. He trusted Philza not to kick him out, but this was Technoblades cabin, and he did help with the capture of Technoblade. So he captiously sat down and joined the two men for breakfast. Or lunch. Actually, how long had he been out? He looked to the window to try and get a feel for what time it was, but was quickly answered without even asking his question.   
"You've been out since yesterday night, it's about noon now." Technoblade said, flatly.  
"Oh! Thank you, and sorry." Ranboo replied.  
"Sorry for what?" Technoblade asked.  
"For..um..breaking into your house last night. And causing you trouble." Ranboo replied nervously.   
"Eh, it's whatever. The most trouble you caused was just a cut on my hand, which is no bother to me. Trust me, I've had way worse injuries." Ranboo shrank a little in his seat as Technoblade raised up his hand to show his bandaged hand.  
"Eat up mate! I made you a share of soup too, and I don't want it to go to waste. Plus, you definitely need energy, you've been passed out for a good like, 12 hours." Phil said, pushing Ranboo's bowl of chicken soup closer to the boy. Ranboo looked at it for a second before eating, as the last time he ate was breakfast yesterday. After he finished, he told Philza and Technoblade why he was there, how he was chased out of L'manburg and now considered a traitor to them. He then thanked Phil for the meal and got up, but was stopped.   
"Where, exactly, do you think your going?" Phil asked him.  
"Uhm.. well I don't really want to be a burden to you guys any more then I already have, so I was thinking of moving into the village near here." He said, with a slightly questioning tone. He hadn't really expected to get this far, so he didn't really have a good plan for his living situation.  
"...Seriously? And what happens if the Butcher Army finds you, hmm? Sure, you have good armor, but could you win a 3v1?" Technoblade asked him.   
"Well, no, but-" Ranboo was (once again) interrupted.   
"Stay here, kid! We have enough space here, and Tommy could use the company." Phil told him.  
"Tommy's here? I thought he was living with Dream, in exile?" Ranboo asked.  
"Yeah, but apparently Dream's mad at him, so he came running to me. You can get settled in later, Tommy is asleep right now and I'd like to keep it that way." Technoblade said, rolling his eyes a bit at the thought of Tommy. "You can stay upstairs for now, I have enough books up there to keep you entertained until he wakes."  
"Ok! Thank you guys so much, seriously. I really don't know where else I could've gone... so thank you." Ranboo smiled sincerely at both of them, and then made his way upstairs.


	2. Ranboo teaches the big man end language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo decides to teach some end speak to tommy just in case it's ever needed in any situations!!
> 
> this is shorter then the other chapters will be, just a small fluffy happy chapter :]  
> btw this is the translator i used for the end speak: https://lingojam.com/AlienLanguage

"So, what language where you speaking when you were freaking out and shit?" Ranboo was currently hanging out with Tommy today, just chatting and having fun.  
"Ah! That was end speak! I'm pretty fluent in it, as are most enderman hybrids." Ranboo answered Tommy.  
"OOOHHH ok!! It sounded scary as shit, but was very intimidating. If I could speak it, I would be so scary, you do not even know." Tommy boasted, despite not even knowing end speak. Well, not knowing it yet.  
"Would you like me to teach you?" Ranboo offered to Tommy, who gasped happily.  
"Could you actually do that big man?!" Tommy asked loudly.  
"Yea, sure I can! It would probably just be the basics, but if you want I-" Tommy cut him off.  
"YES!!! TEACH ME, BIG MAN!!!" Ranboo smiled as Tommy smiled wider, and the two got to work. Ranboo started off by teaching him the very basics, like how to write "Hi" as "⊑⟟" and "What's up" as "⍙⊑⏃⏁'⌇ ⎍⌿". Then he went on to introductions, like "My name is Tommy" as "⋔⊬ ⋏⏃⋔⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬" and as Tommy insisted, "I'M BIG T" as "⟟"⋔ ⏚⟟☌ ⏁". After that, he taught Tommy the basic alphabet, so Tommy could write his own sentences. They practiced for a few more hours, with Ranboo helping Tommy pronounce some words aloud. "So, what were you saying when you were panicking the other day? I wasn't there to hear it, but Phil told me you were speaking in a foreign language." Tommy asked.  
"A-Ah..well I don't really remember, but I can guess I was probably saying things like...'⌿⌰⟒⏃⌇⟒ ⊑⟒⌰⌿' and '⟟⋔ ⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬'." Ranboo responded, slightly nervous, as he didn't like talking any of his freak outs.  
"OH! I can decode that waitwaitwait-" Tommy excitedly stammered as he looked to his paper that had the written end speak alphabet.  
"Ah. You were apologizing? For what, freaking out? That's stupid, it's not your fault you were scared." Tommy said, surprisingly sincere for him.  
"Hahaa..yea I guess I didn't really have to apologize there, huh? I honestly just apologize a lot in general, so I guess I didn't really notice I didn't have to there." Ranboo said,in a (ironically) apologetic tone.  
"Well, I am tired now and don't wanna learn. Can we do something funnnnn?" Tommy asked, looking to Ranboo. As if Ranboo knew what to do around here, he'd barely been here for a week now. Looking outside, he saw that many hours had passed since they started, and it was now night.  
"Well, we could probably go sleep or something, as it is nighttime." Ranboo suggested, halfheartedly, as he was very tired.  
"Ehhhh, boring, but whatever. Goodnight boob boy." Tommy said snarkily.  
"I will not be saying goodnight to you since you called me that, but bye Tommy." Ranboo said, now a bit happier to be getting away from Tommy. He did smile as he walked away, as this was a pretty successful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter!!! sorry if it was pretty short, i honestly just wanted to get a chapter out but this probably would've been short anyways.  
> btw the last two end speak sentences are: "⌿⌰⟒⏃⌇⟒ ⊑⟒⌰⌿" - "please help" and "⟟⋔ ⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬" - "im sorry"  
> next chapter might be slightly angsty, unaware of when i will write it tho, but stay tuned ;]


	3. CHAPTER 3!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys travel to L'manburg on the day of the festival and shit happens.

Ranboo woke up earlier than usual today. Today, he was joining Tommy and Techno for their little trip into l'manburg, as today was the festival day. Ranboo had been the one who informed them about the festival, as he knew about it from previously being in the Butcher Army. Ranboo had abstained from joining Techno and Tommy on any of their trips into l'manburg before today, as he was extremely nervous about even stepping one foot there. But today, he felt a bit more confident about going there, as he knew no one would be wearing armor today, as everyone was following the l'manburg rules today if they wanted to attend the festival. Also, Ranboo really missed his pets. Enderchest most of all, but he wouldn't say that in front of his other pets. He didn't want to olay favorites, but he would be fine if he could only take home Enderchest today. 

So Ranboo geared up, taking some potions of invisibility, strength, and speed that Techno had made for all 3 of them, and grabbing a few gapples just in case. He didn't necessarily want to attack anyone there, but he knew that they probably wanted to attack him, so he had to be prepared. He also took a shield that Techno made for him, which had the flag of the Antartic Empire plastered on it. He didn't really like representing a side, but if you thought he'd say no to a gift from Technoblade, you would be dead wrong. After they were all done, they their way to the nether portal, quickly downed their invisibility potions, and made their way to l'manburg. 

When they arrived, they were very surprised to see the country in chaos, with basically everyone standing in a very destroyed community house. They all looked to each other with slightly worried expressions, and ran over to see what was going on. When they made their way there, they heard Dream fighting with Tubbo and the Butcher Army, arguing that Tommy was the one who blew up the community house. Of course, Ranboo, Techoblade and Tommy all knew this wasn't true, as Tommy had been with them this entire time. But Dream seemed to be convincing everyone that what he was saying was true, and pitting everyone against Tommy. Unfortunately, Ranboo, Technoblade and Tommy did not realize their invisibility potions had just run out, and all eyes quickly turned to look up to them, currently stood on top of the ruins of the community house. Ranboo looked away as the other two kept their gaze, as he couldn't bear to keep eye contact with so many people. Even so, he grew very panicky as he felt all the eyes on him and his friends. Luckily, Technoblade saw his panicked state and nudged Tommy, who started talking to take the spotlight off Ranboo.

"What the fuck happened here?" Tommy yelled, attempting to act like he wasn't just eavesdropping on the conversation.  
"Out of all people, you should know!" You literally did this!" Fundy yelled at Tommy.  
"Tommy..it's not true, is it?" Tubbo said as he looked Tommy in the eyes. He looked sad, but still hopeful that Dream was lying about all this.   
"O-Of course not! Why would I?!" Tommy yelled, switching his gaze to look at Dream. Of course, no one could actually see his face, but Tommy could easily guess he was smirking under it.  
"Tommy has been with me this whole week, he definitely didn't do this. He wouldn't lie to me." Technoblade stated, doing his best to clear Tommys name. Ranboo stayed silent, but nodded. Tommy would never do this.   
"How do we know your not just lying, huh? Tommy destroyed George's house, what's to say he didn't do this too?" Dream said, turning go face Tommy.   
"He's untrustworthy. And why would we believe Technoblade, the man who helped destroy L'manburg?"   
"And didn't you help me? Didn't you provide Wilbur with the needed Tnt to blow up L'manburg? Someone sounds a little hypocritical." Technoblade said, slightly chuckling.   
"Tommy, the fact that your here now kinda proves his point. You are not in exile, where your supposed to be!" Tubbo shouted.  
"Well, uhm, we just thought we'd come to give Dream a friendly pat on the back. With knives." Tommy said, attempting to diffuse the situation a little with some jokes. Ranboo laughed lightly next to them. Unfortunately, that brought Quackitys attention to him, who yelled at him.  
"And you! You're seriously working with them?!" Tubbo even planned on giving you a chance to prove your innocence, to prove that hanging out with Technoblade was a one-time mistake!"   
"I-Its not like that! I-" Ranboo started speaking, but was interrupted by Quackity.  
"It's not like what? Go ahead, tell us!" He shouted at the boy.  
"..I'm helping them because they're my friends. They've helped me and in return I help them." Ranboo stated. Fundy looked to him now, joining the conversation.  
"And we're not your friends?!"  
"NO! I wish you were, but the moment you planned to execute me, you made your choice. You wouldn't have given me a fair chance to prove my innocence, just like you did with Techno! It would've just been history repeating itself!" Ranboo shouted. He was mad now, but attempted to compose himself. Some of the people down there were obviously scared, scared that he would lose it at any second and go feral, because he's an enderman hybrid. But he wouldn't let that happen, and he would argue here normally.

As Tubbo started walking to his enderchest, Tommy jumped down and pushed him put of the way as lightly as he could, but still with enough force to move him.   
"NO NO NO! Don't give him the discs, are you crazy?!" He yelled at Tubbo.  
"That's all he wants, those discs, and so we can't let him have them! Just like we always promised.."  
"I'm sorry Tommy, but things have changed since then. I don't know if that's an option anymore." Tubbo said in a solemn tone.  
"...Tubbo, you have all these speeches about what's right for new L'manburg, and that I'm a bad friend and that for new L'manburg to prosper, I need to leave. Well, I think you're wrong. Right now, you are the shit friend." Tommy stated, his voice flat.   
"I don't need to prove myself to you, Tubbo."  
"Tommy, this has your name written all over it! How could it not be you?!" Tubbo asked, raising his voice as he spoke.  
"For once in your life, trust me!" Tommy yelled back at him.  
"I did! I did trust you! But I don't want to make that mistake twice." Tubbo said as he pulled the disc from his enderchest. 

Technoblade looked from Tommy to the sea of people spread out next to and below them. He then looked to Ranboo worryingly. Sure, the three were strong enough on their own, but against like 30 people? They stood a very small chance of escaping all alive. Tommy and Tubbo were still yelling at each other in the background, and he saw them both pull put their axes and shields.   
"Tommy, there are like, 30 enemies here! If your going to make a decision, make it wisely!" He yelled to Tommy. Unfortunately, Tommy did not heed his words, and began to fight.

Ranboo looked around worriedly. He could barely make out what anyone was saying, as he was trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Some eyes looked at him with pity, like Niki, Puffy and Eret. Some looked with anger, like Fundy and Quackity. He tried not to return their gaze, but as everyone started fighting, it was hard not to look your enemy in their eyes as he fought. He slashed at Quackity, who attacked him first, and did his best to parry every attack. They fought along the top of the destroyed community house, as Tommy and Tubbo yelled at each other below. Suddenly, everyone stopped fighting, which snapped Ranboo back to reality.

Tommy didn't mean that. He might've said that the discs mattered more than Tubbo, but he knew that was wrong. Before the discs, he had Tubbo. He didn't want to fight against him, they were supposed to be best friends! On top of that, he was currently working with Technoblade, and while that was fun, Technoblade was evil. He was friends with Dream, who was the worst of them all. Tommy muttered under his breath, "what am I doing?". He looked to Tubbo, who was looking back at him, both boys on the verge of tears.   
"I'm sorry, Tubbo." Tommy said.  
"I'm sorry, Tommy." Tubbo said right back at him. They both didn't want to fight anymore, they just wanted to be friends again.  
"...Give him the disc, Tubbo." Tommy told him, and Tubbo complied, handing Dream Mellohi. Dream smiled wildly under his mask as he put the disc in his enderchest. As soon as it was safe in there, he began laughing.   
"Tubbo! Thank you for that!" He said, still snickering to himself.

Tommy over to Technoblade, and back to Tubbo. He didn't really want to fight either of them, but he'd rather be with Tubbo than against him.   
"I'm sorry, Technoblade." He said.  
"Tommy, we can still get out of here. I'll protect you, I can cover for you as we escape Tommy! It's not too late." Technoblade said, awkwardly chuckling as everyone else eyed them.   
"...Techno, if this is what I've become, then I don't want to be me anymore." Tony said as he turned away from Technoblade and stood next to his best friend.   
"I'm with Tubbo."   
"..HEH?!" Technoblade yelled.  
"Are you serious?! Perhaps I wasn't clear yesterday, but when I said I was going to destroy L'manburg, you didn't have to help me, you could just sit it out! Not switch sides and fight against me!"  
"Technoblade, I don't like what I'm doing with you, wh-what am I doing.." Tommy said, losing his train of thought.  
"YOU'RE BETRAYING ME, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Technoblade yelled at him.  
"IM WORSE THAN EVERYONE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE! And if that's how I am with you, then I don't want to be with you. I know what I've done with you and I hate me for it." Tommy yelled in reply. 

Dream smiled. This was going better than he thought! He had the discs, and Tommy was no longer with Technoblade, meaning he didn't have to fight against Technoblade to get to Tommy!  
"Again, thank you Tubbo. I just want to say, you are an absolute idiot." Dream said as Tubbo looked back at him in shock.  
"You just have me the one thing I needed to get rod of your country! Honestly, it's barely even yours, you're no president at all! You let everyone else just talk and walk all over you! You are the worst president I've ever seen." Dream shouted at him.  
"I-I thought you said I was doing good? And that you were my friend?!" Tubbo shouted back at him.  
"I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND! I was lying to you the whole time, and you were to much of an idiot to notice!" Dream yelled.  
"Now that I have the one thing I needed from you, I can get rid of L'manburg! And it's all your fault!"   
He calmed down a bit, regaining his composure as everyone stared at the scene in front of them.   
"Techno," He asked as he turned toward his ally, "you got any withers?"  
Technoblades face lit up.   
"Oh I'm liking where this is going Dream!" Technoblade said as they both smiled and laughed with each other as everyone else began to panic.  
"No no no you can't destroy L'manburg!" Tommy shouted at them.   
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow at 3 pm, L'manburg is gone, whether you like it or not. We are going to finish Wilburs job. L'manburg will be nothing more than a chunk error. Say your goodbyes." Dream said as he left, leaving Ranboo and Technoblade alone.

Techno looked to the sea of people surrounding him and and then back to Tommy. Once again, after clearly stating what he wanted to do, he was betrayed by the same people as last time.   
"Tommy, I want my axe back. You are not worthy." He said, staring Tommy down.  
Tommy hesitated for a second.  
"..No. In fact, I am worthy of it, and you are wrong Technoblade." He said.  
"...Fine. Fine! You know, I respect your decision, wrong as it may be. But anarchy is about freedom, and in the end, I can't control your bad decisions. All I hope is that you don't come to regret it." Technoblade said. He was done here. He walked over to Ranboo and grabbed his arm tightly as he threw an enderpearl in the direction os the Nether portal.   
"Anyway see ya nerds! We're out of here!" He said as he pulled Ranboo and him out of harms way and into the water. As soon as the pearl hit the ground and teleported them both, they stepped into the portal and started making their way home. It was hot in the Nether, but they were both cold. Technoblad hung some of his cape over Ranboos shoulders as they made their way back home, now down a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter, sorry it took so long. Also please tell me if there's any mistakes I barely proofread anything
> 
> yes I know the dream smp has progressed far past where this fic takes place but fuck that i do what i want


End file.
